Sodor High: A Thomas and Friends Tales
by AnimatedJake
Summary: The main 8 are the main characters. Pairings ThomasxEmily JamesxMolly PercyxLady TobyxMavis
1. Chapter 1

_**Sodor High: A Thomas and Friends Tales**_

_**Chapter 1: First Day Part 1**_

It's was a beautiful day on the Island of Sodor, Thomas Billington, a boy with short blue hair and wears his favorite blue jacket with the number one on it, blue jeans, and red and white sneakers. He was in a rush because it was the first day.

Mrs. Billington: Slow down, sweetie!

Thomas: I can't mom, it's the first day!

Mr. Billington: At least get some toast.

Thomas walked back slowly and grabs a toast then ran off.

Annie/Clarabel: Bye, big brother!

Thomas: Bye, little annoyance!

Annie and Clarabel giggled and ran to the breakfast table. Thomas ran down the street to his bus stop, panting really hard when he saw a boy with green hair and wear his favorite green jacket with the number six on it, black pants, and green and red sneakers walked up to Thomas.

Thomas: PERCY!

Percy: THOMAS.

They did their secret handshake then hugged.

Thomas: Long time no see, buddy. How was your summer?

Percy: Great, I went on mail trip around the island and went to the carnival. What about you?

Thomas: I went fishing with my dad then I got thirsty drunk some of the sea water found out I had fish in my mouth then vomit it up.

Percy: Hehe, wow.

Soon a red bus had pulled in, and then the service door flung open. Thomas and Percy gasped in surprised.

Thomas/Percy: Bertie!

Bertie: Hey, Thomas and Percy. Long time no see.

Bertie was Thomas and Percy's bus driver in elementary but Thomas beat him in a race.

Bertie: You still fast, Thomas?

Thomas: You bet it.

Bertie: Ha-ha, get on we got a timed schedule.

Thomas and Percy got on the bus when they saw a boy with black hair and wearing his favorite red jacket with number five on it, red and white sneakers like Thomas.

Thomas: Hey, James.

James looked up and smiled. Thomas remembers James when he rescued him from that accident with the Troublesome Teens.

James: Hey, Thomas and Percy.

Percy remembers James also especially in third grade when he took some fruit crates then tripped and fruit fell all over him. But he forgave him and now closes friends just like Thomas with him. Then they three other boys one with blue hair and wears his favorite blue polo shirt with the number four on it, black sneakers, one with blue hair and wears his favorite jean jacket with the number two on it, red and blue sneakers, and the last boy with green hair and wears his favorite green jacket with the number three on it and green and red sneakers.

Thomas/Percy: Edward, Gordon and Henry!

Edward: Hey, long time no see.

Edward was the smartest boy in Thomas' elementary and middle school. Thomas remembers when Edward hanged out with him when Percy arrived since James, Gordon, and Henry was on strike.

Thomas: Gordon.

Gordon: What?

Gordon was the richest kid in Thomas' elementary and middle school. He remembers when Gordon didn't want to take the dirty delivery instead when slid into a pond and couldn't get out.

Percy: Henry.

Henry: Hello, Thomas and Percy.

Henry was the nature lover in Thomas' elementary and middle school. He remembers when his forest was getting destroyed then Terrence and Trevor helped out by rebuilding it.

Thomas: Who are we missing?

Then the bus stopped they turned around and saw a boy with brown hair and wears his favorite brown t-shirt with the number seven on it and brown sneakers.

Thomas/Percy: Toby!

Toby was part of Thomas' trio and he was Thomas and Percy's best friend. Thomas and Percy remembered when Percy act liked a ghost and Toby played along to scare Thomas.

Toby: You can't forget me. How were your summers?

Thomas/Percy: Great.

Soon they was at Sodor High, it was three story high.

All: Wow.

Gordon: Hmph, don't be too surprised.

Gordon walked in importantly following by James and Henry. Thomas, Edward, Percy, and Toby walked in by their surprised lots of students were already roaming the halls. There was a class signup sheet on the every wall in the school. Gordon, James, and Henry were already signing up so Thomas, Edward, Percy, and Toby followed behind them.

Gordon: Not bad.

When Thomas went up he saw that Gordon, James, and Henry chosen the Tidmouth Class so Thomas, Edward, Percy, and Toby did the same as well.

Thomas: I guess we're in the Tidmouth Class.

So they went in the class and Thomas gasped to see his teacher was.

Thomas: Mr. C!

Mr. C: Thomas!

The two hugged with joyful tears running down their eyes.

Mr. C: I haven't seen you in a long time.

Thomas: How you been?

Mr. C: Great, you?

Thomas: The same.

Mr. C: Take a seat, class.

Everyone sat down and pay their full attention on Mr. C.

Mr. C: Okay, today's assignment is to tell us about your summer vacation.

Thomas raised his hand and everyone looked at him with confusion.

Mr. C: Yes, Thomas.

Thomas: I know what I did for my vacation.

Mr. C: What you did?

Thomas: I went fishing, played video games, took my sisters on a trip around England, and visit my granddad.

Mr. C: Great, anyone else.

Everyone else was silent and looked dead. Mr. C looked at his watch and countdown.

*bell ringed*

Mr. C: Well, see ya later.

Everyone left to their next class, at lunch Thomas and Percy was waiting in the lunch line talking about video games when a boy with oily black hair and wears a black leather jacket and black sneakers pushed them down to the ground.

Thomas: Diesel.

Diesel: What, nerd?

Thomas: Get back!

Diesel: No!

Thomas always hated Diesel, he remembered when he pushes paint crates into him and he was colored in different colors and a long hour to get clean.

Percy: Wait your turn!

Diesel: No!

Thomas got tired and walked away. Percy followed after him.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sodor High: A Thomas and Friends Tales**_

_**Chapter 1: First Day Part 2/New Girl**_

Thomas was mad; he walked out clenching his fist. Percy ran up to him.

Percy: Thomas, are you okay?

Thomas: Yeah.

Percy knows when Thomas lies and he didn't want a lie but the truth.

Percy: Is it Diesel?

Thomas stopped walking and looks over at Percy and looked at the ground.

Thomas: Yeah.

Percy: I knew it.

Thomas: I hated Diesel for a long time and I was about to snapped.

Percy: Just think clearly and stay focus.

Thomas: You're right, you want to come to my house and play Zombie Apocalypse?

Percy beamed to ear to ear because Zombie Apocalypse is his favorite video game of all time.

Percy: Yeah, buddy!

After school, Thomas and Percy played video games all day up til' 9:30. The next day, Thomas, Percy, and James was riding on their bikes around the park when they saw the beautifulness girl holding crates and taking it to the library. She had black hair with green streaks going down, emerald green eyes, wearing green shirt, black skirt, and green and black sneakers. She was a beauty, suddenly Thomas went off course and flipped over a bench and fell head first in the fountain. He was soaking wet, when the girl walked over to him.

Girl: Are you okay?

Thomas: I think.

James and Percy rushed towards Thomas so they can see that they're good people to help a friend out in front of the girl.

James: That was a hard landing, Thomas.

Percy: You sure you didn't broke anything?

Thomas: I'm sure, what's your name?

Emily: My name is Emily Stirling.

Thomas: I'm Thomas Billington.

James: James Hughes, the name.

Percy: Percy Avonside.

Thomas felt love-struck at the sight of Emily. Then something popped in Thomas' head.

Thomas: What school you go to?

Emily: Well I use to be homeschooled but I'm attending Sodor High on Monday.

Thomas: Me, Percy, and James goes to Sodor High, we can show you around if you want.

Emily: I'll be glad and that's so sweet of you, Thomas.

Thomas blushed and James and Percy were a little jealous.

Emily: Well I'll see you on Monday.

With that, Emily was off to the library. Thomas watched her until she was out of sight.

James: Let's go to the café.

Percy: Great idea coming, Thomas?

Thomas: In a minute.

Percy: Alright.

Percy and James rode off then Thomas start having images of Emily in his head. Then he got on his bike the head off to the café. James bought himself a chili dog and Pepsi; Percy bought himself pepperoni pizza and chocolate milkshake, and Thomas bought himself a hamburger and Oreo milkshake. Thomas was enjoying his food when Thomas stopped enjoying his food and saw Diesel shoving people out of the way.

Diesel: Give me a cheeseburger, fries, and Coke.

Cashier: That will be 5.00.

Diesel search through his pocket and pulled out a paper clip, bouncy ball, and lint.

Diesel: This will?

Cashier: Of course not!

Diesel growled then he jumped the cashier and threatened him.

Diesel: Give me my damn food or I'll shove every single coin up your ass!

Cashier: Okay, it's on the house.

Diesel: Hmph, it better be.

Thomas was really cross then Diesel ordered his food and walked away. Thomas followed after Diesel then Percy and James looked at each other cocked an eyebrow and shrugged their shoulders and followed after Diesel. Then suddenly Thomas stopped he saw Emily going down the same way Diesel is going. Diesel purposely tripped Emily, she fell on her back.

Diesel (sarcastically): Oops my bad.

Thomas was furious, and then Emily got back up then Diesel pushed back down. Then pour his Coke on her then laughed evilly.

Diesel: Priceless.

Suddenly a snapped noise ringed in Thomas' ears. Thomas' eyes became red with fury then Thomas lunged at Diesel causing him to fall.

Thomas: You cruel bastard!

Diesel: What the hell?

Thomas being to punched and kicked Diesel without letting Diesel to get up, then Thomas stopped he saw Diesel worn out.

Diesel: *cough* you're *cough* very stupid *cough* blue boy.

Thomas: Don't mess with her!

Thomas grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her back up.

Thomas: I'm sorry what've happen.

Emily: You were brave enough to save me.

Emily looked at her watch, it was 6:00.

Emily: I better get home, my mom would be worried.

Thomas: Let me take you home.

James and Percy looked at each other and smiled.

James/Percy: Ooh.

Thomas: James and Percy, do you mind to come with us?

James/Percy: Sure.

Thomas and Emily rode on Thomas' bike while James and Percy rode on their bikes and looked back to see anyone coming. It was getting dark finally they reached to a white house in a rich neighborhood. Thomas knocked on the door; a teenage girl with black hair was standing in front of Thomas.

Thomas: Uh…hello.

The girl smiled, and then Emily walked in.

Emily: Hey Emma.

Emma: Hey little sis.

Emma looked at Thomas, Percy, and James then smiled again.

Emma: Come on in, you three must be tired.

Thomas: Thanks.

Thomas, James, and Percy ate some of Emma's lasagna and drank some lemonade.

James: Emma, you make the best lasagna.

Emma: Aww thanks, James.

Emily: Hey, Emma where's mom?

Emma: She's visiting grandma, she'll be back by Monday.

Thomas looked at the clock, it was 8:59.

Thomas: Oh dear, James and Percy we need to head home.

James: Let me finish my lasagna.

Emily: You can't wait for dessert?

Thomas didn't want Emily to be disappointed.

Thomas: What's the dessert?

Emma: Homemade banana cream pudding.

James/Percy: Banana cream pudding!

Everyone knows that James and Percy are crazy for banana cream pudding and will do anything for it, anything.

James: Please, Thomas.

Percy: I want some pudding!

Thomas: I guess so.

James and Percy picked up their spoons and had expression of a starving dog that had never seen food for a decade.

Emma: Dig i…

James and Percy already got a big plop of it and tore it down.

Emily: Bunch of savages, luckily we have three more container filled.

Emily came up with an idea; she picked up a bowl full of pudding.

Emily: Hey James and Percy, you want some pudding?

James/Percy: Yes!

Emily: Sit like a dog.

James and Percy sat like a dog and hanged their tongue out panting happily.

Emily: Good boys.

She dropped some pudding on their panting tongues.

Emily: Roll over.

James and Percy rolled over and over again for extra.

Emily: Good.

She plopped two more drops on their tongue.

James/Percy: Hmm.

Emily: Finally for three plops, bark likes a dog.

James and Percy barked so loud that the neighbors had to tell them to quiet.

Emily: You got it, three plops now.

James and Percy stuck their tongue out wide so they can savor the flavor of banana cream on their tongue.

James: Sooo good.

Thomas: Let's go, Shaggy and Scooby.

Emma and Emily gave them all a container filled of banana cream pudding.

Emma: Bye.

Emily: See you at school!

Thomas: Bye, Emily.

James/Percy: Bye!

The next day, at the park Thomas was shining his bike and he looked over at James and Percy trying to clean the whole container filled of banana cream pudding.

Thomas: Hehe, you two are just so silly.

Percy: This pudding is good.

James: It's made with love.

Thomas: Yeah, you got a point.

Later on, Thomas and Toby was walking around Norramby Beach to find some cool stuff while Annie Clarabel, and Toby's Sister Henrietta making sand castle.

Thomas: Hey, Toby what if I met the beautifulness girl on Sodor and think I might like her?

Toby: Well that's a tough one, I remember Mavis faintly but I like her a little but I never told her. So I don't what you should do then.

Thomas: Her name is Emily Stirling and she's joining Sodor High tomorrow.

Toby: It won't be a surprised if she joins the Tidmouth Class.

Thomas: Yeah.

Annie and Clarabel were eavesdropping on Thomas and Toby's conversation.

Annie: Looks like Thomas likes a girl.

Clarabel: That won't be a surprised.

Henrietta: Who is Mavis?

Annie: She sounds emo.

Clarabel: I think she is a Smelter Teen.

Henrietta: Smelter Teen!

Annie: Yep.

Thomas searched around and found a golden whistle in the ground.

Thomas: What the heck is this?

Toby: I don't know. It got some name on it.

It was hard to make out the name on the whistle.

Thomas: I think it says "Lady."

Toby: Lady sounds familiar.

Thomas: Yeah, but from where?

Toby: I don't know but you should keep it.

The next day, it was time to go to school. Thomas was in class when Sir Topham Hatt walked in.

STH: Students, we have a new student.

Thomas looked at James then James looked at Percy and smiled at each other.

STH: Her name is Emily Stirling.

Gordon/Henry: Yes, a girl!

STH: Okay, make her feel welcomed.

Emily walked in the class, she was very shy. She hid behind Sir Topham Hatt.

STH: Come on niece don't be shy.

Thomas/James/Percy: Niece?!

STH: Yes, Emily is my niece and her mother and I decided to let her come here.

Thomas was so confused that he almost fainted.

James: Thomas, you almost blacked out.

Thomas: Oh.

Mr. C: Emily please sits between Thomas and James.

Emily: Yes, teacher.

Emily sat down and looked at Thomas, James, and Percy with a beautiful smile.

Mr. C: Okay, class I want you guys to write a paragraph about you want to learn about in school.

Everyone pulled out a piece of paper and wrote their paragraph. Thomas kept taking peeks at Emily while he wrote his essay. He didn't notice he wrote his essay about Emily and it said:

_I want to learn about Emily Stirling, the most beautiful girl on the whole of Sodor. Her beautiful eyes glisten in daytime and her smile that makes me feel lightheaded. She's one of those hot girls in the mystery-romance books and she talks like an angel from heaven. I want to know everything about her and the ways she lives. She's possibly the most adoring, beautiful girl that anyone on Sodor could have ever met. I want to hug her really tight with the joy and happiness I have and take her to the movies one day, if I could. She the only thing I want to learn about._

Thomas turned in his paper and sat at his desk. Mr. C put on his reading glasses and read his paragraph then he was about to laugh then his expression change quickly to serious.

Mr. C: Well I know we want to learn about school but not a fellow student.

James and Percy looked at Thomas with a confused expression on their face.

Mr. C: Is this a paragraph or a short love story?

Gordon/Henry: Ooh.

Thomas gulped loudly then looks all over the class, sweating like crazy.

Mr. C: _I want to learn about Emily Stirling, the most beautiful girl on the whole of Sodor. Her beautiful eyes glisten in daytime and her smile that makes me feel lightheaded. She's one of those hot girls in the mystery-romance books and she talks like an angel from heaven. I want to know everything about her and the ways she lives. She's possibly the most adoring, beautiful girl that anyone on Sodor could have ever met. I want to hug her really tight with the joy and happiness I have and take her to the movies one day, if I could. She the only thing I want to learn about._

Gordon: *fake coughing* Stalker!

Everyone bust out laughing at Thomas' paragraph, he suddenly jumped out of his seat then ran outside.

Gordon: Wow.

*bell ringed*

James, Percy, Emily, and Toby ran as fast as they could to find Thomas. Luckily they found him behind the bleacher in the gym.

James: Thomas, I didn't know you felt that way about Emily.

Percy: Yeah, you seem serious about that.

Toby: Come on out, little blue boy.

Thomas crawled out to see Emily in front of him; he reversed back trying to hide.

Emily: Don't be shy, Thomas.

Thomas: I completely embarrassed myself.

Emily: But that was so sweet and kind of you to write that.

James: You did have real guts to do that.

Percy: You're braver than Gordon.

Toby: And wiser than Edward.

Emily: Please come out of there.

Thomas walked out behind the bleacher, he was covered in dust. James, Emily, and Percy brushed him off and the four headed to lunch. And there was a connection between Thomas and Emily.

**THE END**


End file.
